1. Field of the Related Invention
The present invention relates to a folding apparatus, and particularly to a folding apparatus for bending plates into special configurations.
2. Related Art
Referring to FIG. 9, a conventional folding apparatus 1 comprises a pair of dies 2 defining a recess 21 therebetween, a cushion pad 3 received in the recess 21, and a punch 4. The cushion pad 3 and the punch 4 are both vertically movable within the recess 21. The folding apparatus bends outer portions of a metal plate W at right angles relative to a central portion of the plate W, thereby forming a plate having a generally U-shaped cross-section.
However, the side walls of the dies 2 often unduly scrape the plate W, particularly when the plate W is moved a long distance relative to the dies 2. Furthermore, if side walls of the finished plate are high, distorted concave portions are frequently formed at bottom portions of the side walls adjacent a bottom wall of the finished plate. In addition, the plate W can only be bent at right angles, due to the limited configurations of the dies 2.
It is strongly desired to provide a folding apparatuswhich overcomes the above problems encountered in the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a folding apparatus for manufacturing a bent plate with high side walls.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a folding apparatus for manufacturing a bent plate with angled side walls.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a folding apparatus for manufacturing a bent plate whereby scraping of the plate is minimized.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a folding apparatus in accordance with the present invention comprises a pair of dies defining a recess therebetween, a cushion pad vertically movable within the recess, a pair of support blocks secured under opposite sides of the cushion pad, a pair of pivoting blocks rotatable about the dies and slidable into the recess, and a vertically movable punch. The thickness of each pivoting block is substantially equal to the distance between the cushion pad and each die. Each pivoting block defines a groove in an inner surface thereof, for shifting the center of gravity thereof toward an outer portion thereof. Each support block comprises a horizontal portion, an inclined portion, and a shoulder between the horizontal portion and the inclined portion. The horizontal portion is secured under the cushion pad.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the attached drawings, in which: